Fred (Galactic Superheroes)
This page is on the Galactic Superhero. You may be looking for Ratboy's cousin. "Let's go, you fools!"''--Fred, Happyman 17'' Fred is the leader of the Galactic Superheroes, and brother of the other two members, George and Sue. His superpower is a type of clairvoyance which he refers to as his Special Sense. The green part of his body will pulsate and change color if he detects any trouble that will occur in the near future. Using this, he can easily brief his siblings on their mission at hand "Happyman on the Red Planet Apologia"The link is not functional, but the article can still be read by visiting Ryan Dorin's blog and scrolling down.. Biography Galactic Superhero Missions Fred picks up trouble coming from Hooland; apparently a fish catcher named Old Fingerhead is chasing the locals away with a sonic blaster. After Old Fingerhead is tackled by George and hypnotized by Sue, Fred captures him for proper interrogation Galactic Superheroes 01. However, Fingerhead escapes before they can do so Galactic Superheroes 02. Fred later detects the movement of the Big Fish Boss, who is chasing something or someone. This turns out to be Mr. Fisheater, who has been annihilated by Big Fish Boss' army. Sue is able to repair and revive Fisheater, but the Galactic superheroes are now aware of a new threat to their galaxy Galactic Superheroes 03. Starship Genius All three Galactic Superheroes meet up with the Starship Genius crew on a remote location known as the Meeting Place. The Galactic Superheroes arrive early, and Sue takes the ship to spy on the Fish Legion in the meantime, where she finds them annihilating another planet. Sue returns to the Meeting Place and reports back to the Galactic Superheroes, who are still quite early to the meeting STARSHIP GENIUS 4 - 7/8 Don't Be Late. Eventually, the Starship Genius crew (minus Clyde, The Professor, Mr. Bigarms, Very Tall Friend, and the Hoo Hoos) arrive, along with the Caterpillar Minister, so all seven of them can plan their next move against Big Fish Boss and his Fish Legions, who are trying to make the Galaxy a fish-only place STARSHIP GENIUS 5: Space Opera. George makes some careful geometrical and topographical calculations before tackling Big Fish Boss headfirst twice STARSHIP GENIUS 12: Cliffhanger. While he could have used the remaining time to board his crew's ship, George instead decides to chase after Big Fish Boss, only for the fish to retaliate and bite off both of his arms STARSHIP GENIUS 13: Event. George makes it to the ship, but does so too late, and the Final Charge knocks the ship into the peak of the Red Planet. Happyman on the Red Planet In the aftermath of the crash, George loses his memory in addition to his arms. Fred blames George for the accident STARSHIP GENIUS 14: Epilogue, and after a month of arguing, the three superheroes disband and split up into their realms. Fred stays in the red mist Hot Springs, where he can sulk quietly and forget the tragedy that has befallen him and his team. For over a year, however, the three superheroes remain stranded on the Red Planet . Fred, being fed up with George's tendency to follow everyone around, warns all newcoming visitors--few as they are-- to beware of George should they encounter him. The same warning is given to Happyman, Green Monster, and Bob as they visit the planet SCENE 2: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. Despite his several warnings, they eventually befriend George SCENE 5: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. When Happyman and Green Monster tell Fred that Bob has been kidnapped by George, Fred is not surprised in the least. As the two go off to find Bob, George returns to Fred because Bob has escaped SCENE 9: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. Both two-person parties meet up in an underground cave underneath George Mountain, where Bob is said to have escaped SCENE 16: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. Fred reveals that Sue is living in this underground world, living off the local vegetation, and has probably taken Bob someplace. Unbeknownst to any of them, Bob has already left Sue and sailed out of the "Underworld". Since the series is currently unfinished, what happened next remains unknown Scene 17: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. References Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Misguided Characters Category:Galactic Superheroes Category:Disambiguations Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens